Transfer
by chibi-chanRin
Summary: Rin is Transferred to Sakura High and meets Luka her first friend and she keeps hearing about someone who is called "Len-sama" When they meet will Love Bloom? Rated K or T
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys!  
THis is my first fanfiction hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Transferring

**-Rin P.O.V-**

Hi!Nice to meet you! I'm Rin Kagami I'm from America,I just moved here in Japan because of my Father's Job and that means I have to get used to a New Life and A New School speaking of School I'm now going to attend Sakura High the school uniform is just a normal sailor blouse(Sailor Uniform)and I can wear my bow! Lucky!

**-Time Skip- Monday**

"Honey~" My mother called me "Okay" I replied tiredly because it's 8:00 a.m anyway after I finished eating I walked to school because it's really not that far

**-Time Skip- (School)**

Finally! I sighed feeling relieved after that I wandered in the hallway trying to find the Principal's office then someone named Luka helped me She is really nice and pretty her hair is long and pink While we were going towards the office I kept thinking if I can make friends in my class then before I knew it I was standing infront of the Principal's office and when I looked at Luka I saw her staring at me and she said "Don't worry" and knocked on the door "Come in" a girly yet serious voice replied "Hello I am Rin Kaga-" "Yes Rin Kagami welcome to Sakura high I am Meiko Sakine the principal of this school" (uhh rude much but of course I only thought that to myself) "here's the test you need to answer so that we know what class you should be in"  
when I finished answering she checked it and told me I'm in CLASS A I was so happy because I'm in CLASS A which means I'm smart! but of course it is [A] duh! then I said "Thank you" to Miss Meiko and left

When I arrived at the classroom Kiyoteru-sensei told me to wait outside the classroom until he called me in

moments later...

I heard kiyoteru-sensei's voice saying my name and telling me to come in, when I came in I heard people talking about me being cute,small and lolita (Okay why Lolita?) and I heard something about me looking like someone and I heard some people who said I might steal this 'sama' they're talking about then I introduced myself and all of them stared at me asking if I'm single "Of course I am!"

* * *

**Yeah I know it's short T_T**

**well I'm sorry and please read and wait for the New Chapters!**

~**Chibi-ChanRin**


	2. Chapter 2: Enchanting or Clumsy Meeting?

**Chapter 2: Enchanting or Clumsy Meeting**

* * *

**ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

**When I arrived at the classroom Kiyoteru-sensei told me to wait outside the classroom until he called me in**

**...MOMENTS LATER...**

**I heard Kiyoteru-sensei's voice saying my name telling me to come in, when I came in...**

* * *

**-RIN POV-**

"Of course I am!" I shouted a bit annoyed actually(who the heck should question this to a new girl) "oh sorry" I said to break the silence but they just laughed at me saying "Hope To Be Friends" I'm so glad it turned out nice! after that Kiyoteru-sensei told me to sit next to someone but I didn't notice the boy next to me was staring at me

_**~LUNCH~**_

"Yesh! Lunch Time! Yey!" I though to myself anyway while I was leaving the classroom I bumped into someone well more like he bumped into to me cause he wasn't really looking

**-LEN POV- ~EARLIER~**

"She's cute" I though to myself and sorry I forgot to tell you My name is Len Kagamine I'm 15 yrs. old I'm a cute boy, a bit shota (Hey it's real!), Have my own Fan Club, I'm known through out the school,every girl Fawns over me and 95% girls I have captured hearts girls population here is 500+ anyway the new girl is seated next to me** (Me: Nice one** **Kiyoteru)** and I kept thinking if I should...target her...?  
but when I was thingking about that I kept looking at her well more like staring I just can't help it! I don't know why but I just can't

**_~LUNCH~_**

As usual heading out to eat lunch with Kaito and Gakupo, when we left I glanced to see if my Fangirls are waiting for me and B-I-N-G-O they are there!  
I smiled and they fainted so we used that chance to escape,we actually did this everyday but it's getting pretty I wasn't looking some girl bumped into me**(Me: It was your fault Len *Sigh*)**

**-RIN POV-** **(Len's was so long~~)**

When I looked up I saw a boy,he was cute,he has blond hair like mine and has blue sparkling eyes like mine

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**I really didn't write their age so Rin is 15 and so is Len  
**

**Hope you like it pls. review!**

~Chibi-ChanRin


End file.
